Potent drugs for administration by inhalation are generally formulated in association with carriers such as lactose because of the problem of preparing accurate doses. When such drugs are diluted, variations in the weight of the formulation result in a smaller drug dosage rate compared with when they are not diluted. These formulations have generally consisted of coarse particles of the carrier with fine particles of the drug, which combination is generally known as an ordered mixture.
The invention provides an improved formulation which, in systems designed to imitate inhalation has been found to give an improved dispersion of the drug.